


I Have Needs

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli gets a promotion, so she and Umi decide to celebrate with their girlfriends. With Eli and Nozomi in the same room, this goes about as well as expected, but it's seemed to affect Maki more than expected. Now Umi's gotta go find out what's wrong. (This is a sequel to Drunk Driving Me Crazy, with UmiMaki in the lead roles.) (Originally posted 5/26/16 by me on FFN)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Needs

"Three cheers for Elicchi!" A faint tinge of red coated her cheeks as Eli smiled bashfully, the combination of alcohol and her friends' praise giving her a very comfortable buzz. Days prior, she had come home in an extremely good mood, grinning from ear to ear as she confided to Umi that she had finally gotten that promotion she so justly deserved. Her roommate and best friend, happy for the squealing blonde, had decided to take her out drinking that weekend to celebrate.

It was a small affair, but Umi had seen it fit to make sure their girlfriends were there to celebrate the momentous occasion. There was just the small issue that her girlfriend, Maki, wasn't old enough to drink, but she hoped that Maki could still enjoy herself regardless. It was kind of like a double date in a way.

There was also the little problem of Maki feeling somewhat embarrassed and uncomfortable around Eli's girlfriend, something that Umi could understand. After all, they hadn't exactly met under the most normal of circumstances. Still, Eli seemed head over heels for that purple-haired cop, so Umi eventually grew more at ease around Nozomi, to the point where she considered them friends. Hopefully it would be the same for Maki.

"Elicchi cheers. Elicheers." Nozomi giggled as the rest of the table groaned, with Eli lightly smacking her girlfriend across the shoulder for voicing aloud something so lame. However, she fell over on the follow-through, her blonde ponytail slapping Nozomi's cheek as she fell into her lap. "Ooh Elicchi, so bold!"

"Italics," Eli muttered nonsensically, trying and failing to get back into an upright position, though she was only doing a good job of pressing her hands against Nozomi's thighs. With a sigh, Umi glanced down, revealing the row of empty glasses adorning the table. Halfway through her second round of Russian Roulettes, it was abundantly clear that Eli was already at the 'wasted' stage of the night.

Just over two hours into their celebration, they were moving past praising Eli and into getting drunk. At least, one couple had reached that stage. Even while sitting, the concept of balance seemed to have escaped Eli, and anything remotely funny set Nozomi off into a giggling fit. This was quite a sight that Umi could not have ever imagined seeing from someone with such an honorary profession as a police officer. Then again, as she had gotten more familiar with her, she had come to realize that Nozomi was not an ordinary cop. Not that having sex with the person you were supposed to be arresting was normal in the first place.

Leaning back, Umi looked over at her own girlfriend, who was idly sipping her Shirley Temple from a straw. While the sight was undeniably cute - and those instances of Maki being unknowingly cute never failed to envelop her heart in warmth - Umi had been forced to go through the inevitable teasing about her 'bringing a teenager' to a bar. It always embarrassed her to be accused of being a 'cradle robber', as Eli called it, but it was a spurious and false statement! Maki was a mature, intelligent university student, and just because she was younger than they were did not mean she was some naive kid. Just because she also still believed in Santa Claus did not change anything Umi had told them either.

Suddenly, she saw Maki's eyes widen, and then they were locked with hers, the redhead's cheeks making a great match for her hair. "Maki, what is it?" A glance over at the other side of their booth answered that question, and Umi's cheeks quickly matched Maki's. Somehow Eli had regained enough of her motor skills to climb into Nozomi's lap and capture her lips, and so the two of them were treated to the sight of the amorous couple making out right there in the booth, their wandering hands moving up and down each other's bodies.

"E-Eli! What the hell?! Can't you two keep your hands off of each other for five minutes?" Both her and Maki looked pointedly away, the embarrassment clear on their faces. She wasn't nearly drunk enough to let this slide.

"You two are unbelievable..." Maki muttered quietly, focusing so hard on her drink, any random passerby might think she was trying to mentally shatter it. Somehow, this was what got them to stop, Eli's eyes unfocused and glazed over before they were quickly hidden - along with the rest of her face - against Nozomi's shoulder. On the other hand, Nozomi seemed quite aware of what was going on, no trace of guilt on her face as she scootched over towards Maki.

"Maaaki-chaaan." Her words were slurred from the effects of the liquor, and her eyes shined with mischief. This couldn't be good. "Have you ever..." She let her sentence fade out, which successfully peaked Maki's wary interest.

"Have I ever what?" Her tone was cautious, and without really thinking about it, her hand slipped down to grab Umi's. In turn, Umi gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, bracing herself for whatever was to come next.

"Have you ever... kissed a girl?" Nozomi fell into a mess of giggling, as if the question was the funniest thing in the world. The blush on Maki's face spread right to the tips of her ears, having not been ready for such an private question. Still, it was clearly a question made with teasing in mind, and that put her honor and Umi's honor on the line.

"O-Of course I have! D-Don't ask such stupid questions!" Crossing her arms, Maki deliberately turned away from Nozomi, but the cop wasn't quite done with her 'interrogation'.

"Ehehe, okay okay, seriously though, I just thought of the perfect gift you can give Umi-chan."

"Huh? A gift?" This didn't only confuse Maki, as Umi wasn't aware that they were close to any day that involved an exchange of gifts. Then again, did the specific day matter when it came to a suggestion from Nozomi? This was going to be shameful, wasn't it? Nozomi leaned forward in a conspiratorial manner, getting right up to where she could whisper in Maki's ear...

"Breast implants." It was not whispered quiet enough to where Umi did not hear it, and the blush on Maki's face had some competition now. Nozomi started to laugh so hard she fell over on top of Eli, while Umi could only splutter unintelligible sounds. She had to remind herself that they were drunk, and they probably didn't mean everything they said, but she was drunk too, so fuck it.

"Th-That is absolutely shameless! H-How dare you even suggest such a thing!" If she was hoping for either of them to feel any sort of remorse, she ended up very disappointed. Nozomi couldn't - or wouldn't - wipe the grin off of her face, while Eli finally squirmed out from under her girlfriend and draped her arms over the purple-haired woman's shoulders, giving her generous chest a rather firm squeeze.

"Don't be so dis... dismissive, Umi. Jus' lookit Nozomi." She squeezed Nozomi's chest again for emphasis. "Nozomi has the best tiddies, hehe."

"Oh Elicchi, you're such a flatterer." By this point, Umi could tell that there was no getting through to those two. She was resigned to just dealing with it for the night and not putting a further damper on Eli's celebration. Tomorrow though, she would be sure to let her know exactly what had happened this night. The thought of Eli hiding under her bed covers in utter mortification almost made it worth it. Almost.

A gentle but insistent pushing against her side demanded Umi's attention, and she turned to find Maki looking at her with a completely red face, fidgeting uncomfortably in her seat. "Umi, can I... g-get out?" She could only nod dumbly and move out of the booth, standing up to let a clearly-affected Maki step out and, after a curt nod, make her way towards the back of the restaurant and out of sight.

Concern bubbled up in Umi's stomach as she tried to shake off her confused and slightly inebriated daze. She glanced over her shoulder to tell Nozomi and Eli that she was going to chase after Maki, but they were clearly in their own little world, so she didn't bother. As she made her way towards the back, she was confident she heard Nozomi say "Let's find something else for those frisky hands of yours to do." Maybe Maki had the right idea in getting away for a bit.

Half of her concentration was kept on maintaining balance, so it took longer than it should have for her to reach the back of the restaurant. When she noticed the sign denoting that the restrooms were just up ahead, she figured that was the most likely place for Maki to have gone.

The moment she entered the restroom, her suspicions were proved correct. There was Maki, standing by the sink with a nervous expression on her face. Her fingers were tapping the side of the sink in an impatient manner, and once she noticed that it was Umi who had entered and not some other random person, she immediately grabbed her by the collar and pulled her into a ferocious, needy kiss.

Caught off guard, Umi didn't reciprocate initially, her eyes widening as she tried to get her buzzed brain to comprehend what was going on. When it finally did though, she wasn't willing to be the one to end this impromptu make out session just yet, letting her arms wrap around Maki's waist and drawing the redhead as close to her body as allowed. Their tongues danced teasingly within reach of each other, sober and drunk lips colliding in a public display of passion.

It took Maki finally pulling away for Umi to come to her senses, and her embarrassment began anew when she realized just where they were. "M-Maki! We're in public!" The blush still adorning Maki's cheeks let her know that her girlfriend was aware of this fact, but it didn't seem to deter her. It was surprising, considering how secretive the two of them were about the more romantic aspects of their relationship, and Umi couldn't keep herself from letting out a quiet gasp when she felt Maki's lips upon her neck, leaving a trail of kisses along her jawline.

"I-I know," she muttered softly, gripping one of Umi's hands tightly in her own. "But I don't care. I need you, Umi."

"E-Eli and Nozomi have been a bad influence on you..." This was clearly those troublemakers' fault for making her sweet Maki act so brazen, and in public no less. Anyone could walk in at any moment and catch them, and Umi did not like how little effort she was making to resist it, or how damp her underwear was gettin.

"Yeah, I know." Maki backed up slightly, but her eyes shined with a mix of determination and desire. "But so what? I don't want you or your friends always thinking I'm some closed-off prude. I like s... s-se... I like it, okay? I have needs too!" This was not the conversation Umi had expected to be having that night, and certainly not in a public restroom of all places. Still, Maki clearly felt strongly about what she was saying, and admittedly Umi was starting to feel the effects of arousal as well.

"I... I understand, Maki. I really do." Umi gave Maki a reassuring smile, squeezing her hand firmly. "Look, why don't we tell Eli and Nozomi that we're leaving early, and we can go back to my place?" Surprisingly, Maki shook her head and tugged on Umi's hand, her amethysts still shining.

"Too far. I want you now." A yelp escaped Umi's lips as Maki dragged her towards the nearest stall, pushing it open and shoving her inside. Before she could put up any kind of protest, Maki joined her inside and pulled the door shut, locking them inside. There was a hunger in those eyes that Umi had never seen before. Her body shivered with nerves... and anticipation.

Their positions changed a bit as Maki pushed her against the side wall of the stall, resuming their earlier kissing with an intense fervor. Deciding to just go with it, Umi eagerly returned the kiss, her hands snaking down until they rested on Maki's ass. The intimacy they had shared previously in their relationship was always more tender, slower. This time, however, that all was quickly thrown out the window, a fact hard to ignore when Maki was desperately grinding herself against Umi's leg.

Giving herself up to the sensations, Umi leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. She could feel Maki's fumbling hands unbuttoning her jeans, and the cool air hit her exposed legs the moment they fell around her ankles. Forced to bite down on her lip to keep herself from moaning, she opened her eyes to watch Maki rub her palm against the front of her underwear. Her girlfriend pressed her intoxicating lips against the nape of her neck and gave it a gentle nip. The sensations were unreal.

Soon enough, her panties joined her jeans down around her ankles, but any embarrassment she might have felt was quickly quelled by the feeling of Maki's fingers rubbing against her slit. Soft panting emanated from her lips as her hips bucked up unbidden, revealing her own lustful desires. Maki was more than happy to fulfill those desires, wiggling two of her fingers before inserting them inside of Umi.

Gasping out, she grabbed Maki's shoulders tightly, bucking forward once again. Considering how well Maki played the piano, it made sense just how talented she was with her fingers. She was playing Umi like a finely-tuned instrument, sneaking her free hand up Umi's shirt and pressing it against her abs. No matter how much Maki tried to be discreet, Umi was well-aware that the redhead was a fan of her physique. Maybe the only thing she and Nozomi had in common was their enjoyment of watching Umi and Eli working out.

Maki's fingers continued to work their magic inside of her. She could feel her impending orgasm building up. She could hear the bathroom door opening. _'Fuck, what?'_ Umi's entire body tensed up as she heard the telltale footsteps walking past their stall. This was pretty much the worst and most predictable thing that could possibly happen. She was expecting this to be the moment when Maki stopped and joined her in fearful shame, but apparently tonight was going to be different.

Instead of stopping, she continued to finger Umi, her movements faster than before. Further moans were threatening to rise to the surface, forcing her to desperately attempt to muffle the sounds against Maki's shoulder. She tugged on Maki's dress until the right strap moved down her arm, allowing her to more easily bite down hard on the skin. It kept her from unleashing the flurry of moans that constantly threatened to escape her, though the action drew a sharp gasp out of Maki.

Further tensing, Umi waited for the sound of suspicious footsteps, but they never appeared. She knew for a fact that someone else had walked in there: were they really not concerned at all? Her own curiosity had to be thrown aside as she felt Maki's fingers move in deeper, and it was back to biting down on her shoulder. She was close.

Muffling herself against Maki's shoulder allowed herself to fall completely into the moment, and she shut her eyes tightly as she finally reached her peak. The sound of footsteps, followed by the door opening and shutting once more, were the last normal sounds she heard before her orgasm hit.

Her body shook violently against Maki, her juices gushing out over Maki's fingers. Trying to keep herself steady, she grabbed Maki's ass with both hands to keep her legs from collapsing beneath her, successfully drawing another loud gasp out of her girlfriend. She rode out the waves of her climax until she slumped against Maki, lifting her head up so that she could catch her breath.

That had been intense, reckless, shameless... It was great. Despite the complete and utter embarrassment from doing something so intimate in such a public place, it had been a lot more arousing than she cared to admit. As she apologetically ran her tongue over the marks she had left on Maki's shoulder, she came to a conclusion that she never imagined would be the case when this all started: she wanted more.

Taking a look at Maki's flushed expression, it seemed that the danger of what they had done had finally hit her. She backed up, ostensibly to give Umi room to put her clothes back on as the glazed lust evaporated from her eyes. Still, she could tell that Maki was still feeling the effects of what they had done, if the subtle shaking of her legs was any indication. It wasn't fair that she got her release while Maki, who had been the one who really wanted it, remained unsatisfied. That would have to change.

Pulling up her panties and jeans, she watched as Maki adjusted the straps of her dress before opening the door to the stall, looking left and right to make sure they were still alone in the bathroom. With her attention elsewhere, this gave Umi the chance to subtly remove her right earring. While it seemed like a curious decision at first, she knew that what she planned on doing, something that only an inebriated version of herself would ever consider, might involve them getting caught. The earring would come into play at that point.

As they exited the stall, Umi placed her hands on Maki's shoulders and guided her towards the nearest sink. "Umi, what are you doing?" Rather than answer, she merely smiled as she watched their approach in the mirror. When they reached the sink, Maki instinctively placed her hands on it, and in a flash Umi dropped to her knees, getting a surprised look from her girlfriend.

"Umi, seriously, what- Ah!" Once more the question went unanswered, though this may have been due in part to Umi lifting up Maki's dress and planting kisses on her thighs. While she couldn't see what was going on above her, she had a feeling that there was a definite blush on Maki's face. "U-Umi! We're in public!"

"Like that stopped you." Umi smirked under Maki's dress, easily slipping past her spreading legs to get into a better position for what she was about to do.

"Th-That was different!" She countered feebly, biting back a quiet moan when Umi's lips found themselves upon bared skin again. "It was... w-was privater." Despite her hesitations, it was clear that Maki was still in need. Not only could Umi taste the wetness that had soaked Maki's underwear, but she wasn't even sure that 'privater' was a word. It wasn't like her to lose her sense of language like that. She must've been rather distracted to let that slip.

Furthering the distractions by slipping her tongue into Maki's panties, Umi quietly placed the earring down on the ground, then put her full concentration into her work. In a flash, Maki's underwear had fallen down to her ankles, allowing Umi's tongue to get to work properly. Her girlfriend's entire body stiffened as she thrusted her tongue inside, placing both her hands on Maki's ass and driving her tongue in deeper.

Even from her lowered vantage point, she could imagine Maki biting down hard on her lip to keep from moaning out loud. She wondered if Maki was watching herself in the mirror, seeing herself getting turned on. It was hot. Only in the throes of passion and reckless, somewhat inebriated abandon could she think these thoughts without her face bursting into an impressive display of scarlet.

She could tell that Maki wouldn't last long, considering how wound up she was from what she had done to Umi only a few minutes ago. Considering where they were, maybe it was for the best. It just inspired her to make sure Maki received as much pleasure as she could handle. Her tongue darted in and out between Maki's legs, lashing at her sensitive nub. The way her body reacted told Umi more than words ever could.

Giving Maki's ass a firm squeeze, she kept moving her tongue in and out, then lashing it from side to side until Maki couldn't take it anymore. In her mind, she could quite clearly see Maki's hands gripping the sink so tightly it was liable to break, but she didn't need to imagine the sounds the redhead made as she came. It was like a wild animal trying to contain the noise they were making, her moans driven down into a husky growl. She had never heard such a sound from Maki. It was so primal, so intense... so _arousing_.

As Maki came down from the intensity of her orgasm, she leaned against the sink, panting heavily as her grip on the porcelain kept her legs from giving out and sending her down to the floor. There was a small smile of satisfaction on Umi's face as she pulled herself from between Maki's legs, allowing her dress to billow back down and provide adequate cover. Seeing that her girlfriend was still trying to catch her breath, she decided to be helpful and pull Maki's panties back up her legs, at least until they were high enough to where the redhead could take charge herself.

No sooner had she done that did the bathroom door opened and another woman walked inside. She knew that very quickly a blush would be spreading all over Maki's face, and she just hoped that the same thing wasn't going to happen to her. Reaching forward, she grabbed the earring she had previously placed on the floor and stood up, smiling as she glanced towards the woman. "Ah, found my earring." Flawless.

Putting her earring back in her ear, she reluctantly didn't look back as she left the bathroom, leaving her tomato-red girlfriend wide-eyed and grasping the sink. That went a lot smoother than she could have ever anticipated. Still, as soon as she was in the clear, she pressed a palm against her face to try and hide the blush that flared up over what they had just done.

Her face wasn't nearly as red as Maki's though, which she noticed the moment Maki stepped out of the bathroom, her face so hot that Umi could almost feel the heat radiating from it. Taking Maki's hand in her own, she pulled her close and smiled. Despite her initial reluctance - and it had definitely been warranted - she found that she didn't regret what they had done.

Leaning down, Umi placed a chaste kiss upon Maki's lips, drawing a slight smile out of her. "Well, that was exciting," she murmured, getting Maki to laugh.

"No kidding... Thanks, Umi. For... For all of that." She was too embarrassed to go any farther than that, but Umi wasn't exactly interested in voicing their activities aloud either. The experience was the part they would remember anyway. Squeezing Maki's hand, she looked in the direction where their table was.

"Shall we head back?"

"Not yet, I... just need to catch my breath." Now it was Umi's turn to laugh, but she was fine with standing there a bit longer, as long as they were together. They shared another kiss and Maki leaned into Umi's arms, a position they held until Maki was ready to head back. It might have been Maki's needs that started this, but Umi was content with the fact that now both of their needs were satisfied.


End file.
